The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing tracing paper, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing engineering-used or art-used tracing paper, wherein a plastic film is coated with a layer of writable semitransparent coating material.
A conventional tracing paper is mostly manufactured by means of applying sandblasting and coating to a transparent substratum. While the cost of coating is relatively high, a tracing paper with better quality can be obtained by way of coating. Therefore, the current commercially available tracing paper is mostly made in coating manner.